The Ol' Switcharoo
by Rhonda Petrie
Summary: Rhonda and Lee get themselves into a baffling and embarrassing situation when they suddenly find themselves in each other's bodies! Now they must figure out how to deal with this predicament and reverse the process before it's too late. Fourth TL story.


**Author's Notes:**

**I know it's kind of soon after posting in "Susanna's Diary" a couple of days ago but I figured while I wait for Chapter 10 of "Revenge In Rendezvous" to be posted, I should write a story of my own. I still hope and plan to write the Gender Reverse Team Legacy story since the premise is very interesting but that might take a little bit longer though. In the meantime, I'll start updating on this story whenever possible, which should take no more than a couple of weeks at the least. Anyways, this story involves the latest bizarre adventure in the Team Legacy saga when Rhonda and her mischievous, tempestuous queen consort Lee mysteriously and inexplicably get their bodies switched and must learn to live to deal with the world in each other's eyes. **

**As they gain some new perspective in their new and intriguing situation and also find out what it is like to be in each other's shoes, they must also figure out who has caused the switch to occur and how to change back into their own bodies before things turn extremely chaotic. This story actually takes place after "Revenge In Rendezvous" and all of the stories I've been planning and it also takes place shortly after Annie Caplan and Courage's little mission in the Loli & Kim universe that ****involves them trying to stop Anslah and her evil cronies from ravaging the galaxy and causing the universe to implode in 7 days. I'm considering creating some evil alternate universe characters to combat both Team Dystopia and Team Legacy; Malefor might even show up in "When Worlds Collide: Fire Meets Ice". **

**So far, the only evil alternate universe character that might possibly show up thus far is Regina, Clarissa's older sister, if she ever does decide to show up. As soon as I come up with some basic information of her, I'll add her in the Team Dystopia list. Stefano DiMera's evil female counterpart might decide to show up as well; even though I'm not sure what her name might officially be yet, I'm suspecting it might be Stephanie or something to that effect. ****We'll see; as soon as I come up with a good name for her, it will be apparent in my profile. The circumstances surrounding Robert's birth will definitely be very interesting, that's for sure.**

**So in the meantime enjoy this story and if you have any questions you can always pm me!  
**

**Read and review!  
**

The Ol' Switcharoo

Rhonda Petrie

September 8th, 2010

**Chapter 1 – Switched**

It was a dreary and stormy Wednesday morning as the rain pelted softly on the window panes with two people lying together in bed, sleeping. A young English girl of about 17 years of age was lying on her left side with her luscious, curly, wavy, red hair covering her entire face as she was completely buried under her soft, heavy comforters. Her companion beside her was an older woman who was in her early 40's and was wearing a red satin nightgown with her long, raven hair dangling from her face as her arms were wrapped tightly around the little girl.

Rhonda then opened her eyes with a bleary expression as she rose from her bed and picked up her ribbon from the counter to tie her hair into a little bun. As soon as she fixed it up and got off from her bed, she noticed that something was very wrong as the room seemed a lot bigger and wider and she felt much taller than she normally was. "Where am I?" she whispered and then she peered down at her hand and immediately noticed that her skin was twice as dark as it usually was; it was so dark that she might as well be mistaken for a Puerto Rican or some more ethnicity.

"That's funny; I don't remember having dark tanned skin. Something is wrong here. I must be dreaming," Rhonda muttered to herself as she glanced down further at her feet and to her amazement they were perfectly clean and trimmed, which was not their usual condition. "Ay, ya, ya, ya. This is not good, not good at all; I have a very weird feeling about this. I hope this is not one of those Freaky Friday movies," Rhonda grumbled worriedly as she spun around and froze instantly upon laying eyes on the mirror.

This was not her face; this was clearly not her own reflection staring back at her. Instead of seeing the visage of a fair, porcelain, milky-white faced English teenager with dark rimmed transparent glasses on her face and long, curling, wavy, red hair spreading out on her head like a mane, she saw the graceful, stunning and attractive face of a middle-aged woman with slightly delicate and soft facial features and skin so dark that it was the color of mahogany. Her hair was tied up in the usual bun that Lee loved so much and she had a slender, slim, tall figure, which baffled her.

"What the hell happened here? I don't remember being this tall! Did I just grow several inches over night? And what the hell happened to my face? I'm almost as dark as a Puerto Rican! And why do I look so much like Lee? Unless…"

She then turned around and her stomach twisted into knots upon seeing that Lee was still asleep in their bunk bed in her own body. Rhonda then sauntered over to the bed and shook Lee awake as the middle-aged woman rolled up on her back and peered intently at her lover. The young girl then screamed in terror as Lee was jolted by the sight of her girlfriend possessing her body and sat up with a terrible shriek escaping from her lips. Rhonda then started to hyperventilate as she attempted to regain her composure with her heart banging and pounding in her chest.

"What the hell happened to you?" Lee gaped in horror as she narrowed her eyes and stared at her friend with her hard breathing audible in her ears. "I don't know! I was going to ask the same of you!" Rhonda retorted angrily as Lee slipped off the bed and marched over to her with a scowl. "We got to fix this mess right now. I am not about to spend the rest of my life walking around in a body of a 17-year-old," Lee retorted sharply and sternly as Rhonda quickly nodded.

"Okay, but first we have to find out how our bodies got switched in the first place and then try to figure out how we can reverse the process before things turn ugly," she informed Lee with her usual determined and authoritative tone as her older queen consort crossed her arms and glared at her. "And how are you going to do that? We don't have time to figure out our strange predicament since we both have to go to school," Lee retorted sharply at her. Rhonda sighed as she rolled her eyes and stormed off to the bathroom while she slammed the door shut; Lee then lay back down with an exasperated sigh and pulled up the covers as she rolled over on her right side to wait for the young girl to emerge from the bathroom.

Lee was just about to drift off to sleep when she heard a sudden knock on the door and she turned over just in time to see the door open slowly with her daughter Renee emerging into view. "Lee, what are you still doing in… hey, is that you Rhonda? Why are you still lying in bed? I thought you usually go to the bathroom before Lee?" Renee inquired curiously as she sauntered over to the bunk bed and peered down inquisitively at her enchanted mother.

"Renee, it's me Lee. I'm not Rhonda at all – you got to believe me. This morning I woke up and I was staring right at my own body. Someone must have snuck into our room and swapped both of our bodies in our sleep last night," Lee explained earnestly as she gazed at her eldest daughter with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Right," Renee commented wryly with a smirk as she narrowed her eyes with an akimbo. "Please don't tell me that you and Lee are playing a body-switching game at this time of the morning. You guys really should get going for school; you don't want to be late again." "All right, all right; I'll get going, but I'll prove to you that I am actually your own mother transported in your stepmother's own body," Lee scoffed disdainfully as she exposed her extra arms and antennae and then she bent forward and sprouted out her spikes, much to Renee's disgust.

Lee then spun around and snarled at Renee with a hideous roar, frightening the young woman and prompting her to step out of the room in terror. "Lee! Cut it out! Get your clothes and get going. We have to leave soon!" Renee scolded her fiercely as Lee lowered her arms slowly and exhaled in frustration. "Fine, I'll get my damn clothes," she snapped irritably as she jumped off the bed and headed over to the walking closet to fetch her uniform, which she hated by the way.

Renee rolled her eyes and she suddenly froze upon hearing the distinct sounds of a baby crying in a wooden crib sitting a few feet from where her mother and her stepmother usually slept; she then walked over to the crib and bent down to peer softly at her baby half-brother Logan, who had just woken up and was whimpering crankily because he did not get enough sleep. As Logan continued to let out a shrill cry and was flailing his arms and legs petulantly, Renee then grabbed the infant by the underarms and lifted him out of the crib as she rocked him in her arms and cradled him gently.

"It's okay, little one. I'm here, I'm here. Renee's here; nobody's going to hurt you, nobody's going to hurt you," Renee shushed him gently as she continued to bounce him lightly and she clicked her tongue as Logan continued to whimper only slightly but was now beginning to calm down. Logan then stopped fussing altogether and gazed placidly at his older half-sister as she smiled down at him and Logan smiled back. "Renee," he babbled and Renee laughed delightfully as the young newborn glanced over at his shoulder and saw Lee rummaging through the closet looking for something suitable to wear.

"Rhonda! Rhonda!" Logan shrieked as Lee turned around to look at her son and smiled as she strolled over to him and embraced him in her arms lovingly. "I'm not Rhonda, darling; I'm your mother," Lee whispered softly as Logan perked up his head quizzically and the young woman sighed as she glanced over at Renee, who then shrugged. "Sorry, Lee. Logan has not learned to distinguish between people who have switched bodies. He relies solely on your face and your voice to recognize you accurately," she replied apologetically as Lee shook her head and exhaled through her nose while peering down at her son with a solemn expression on her face.

"All right; I'll allow Logan to call me Rhonda and to refer to Rhonda as his own mother in the meantime. It would be less stressful and less confusing for him in the long run," she decided with a hint of finality as she handed him over to Renee and she began to hum a little song to her little half-brother as she started to whisper the lyrics of "Black Velvet" to Logan. "_Black velvet, with a little boy's smile; black velvet, with that slow, southern style. A new religion that will bring you to your knees. Black velvet, if you please…_" Renee crooned softly to Logan as he began to listen intently to her voice and his eyes drooped while he was beginning to fall asleep in her arms.


End file.
